Yu Ishigami
Yu Ishigami ( , I''shigami Yu'') is one of the main characters of the series. He is a Freshman at Shuchi'in senior highschool and the treasurer of the student council in the academy. Appearance Ishigami is a young boy with long hair, dark brown eyes, and always has one of his eyes covered by his bangs. Personality Ishigami is an expert in analyzing and processing data. He rarely showed his face in the student council meetings up till the point where he was convinced not to resign from the council. He likes playing games and is very much disconnected from the real world as shown by his hate of IRL couples. He has a strong sense of protecting people from embarrassment or harm, and would not hesitate to sacrifice himself or his own reputation to help another person out. Yu has inferiority complex due to most of the student body blaming him for an incident that occurred in his past. History The second son of the president of a small toy company. Was able to enter Shuchi'in thanks to the hard work of his father, who only has a high school degree. Not academically driven, he can only put his effort into things that interest him. He possesses exceptional observational skills. However, this causes him to notice the things that other people are most insecure about; landmines people do not want to be touched on deep in the bottom of their hearts. These insecurities that other people hide are as clear as the clothes they wear to him. He avoids obvious taboos that no ordinary person would dare to touch, but the observations he makes are not always immediately obvious to him as being landmines. He frequently disturbs and set off these landmines because he cannot tell that they are, in fact, untouchable landmines. He used to skip school as a matter of habit, but Miyuki scouted him for treasurer as soon as he entered high school, forcing him to attend. He had beaten up Ogino, President of the drama club for not stopping his acts of cheating on Kyoko Ootomo back in middle school. In desperation, Ogino framed Ishigami for beating him up because he was jealous of having Kyouko as a girlfriend, this has led to widespread rumors and flooding hate from people, as well as a long term suspension that did not end until he wrote an apology. The hate from all the people, the suspension and the effect of this to his familial relationships at home led to his self confidence and self esteem being replaced by misery and negativity. And in the end he was never able to write an apology letter because he wouldn't let himself do it. Miyuki had investigated and had discovered the truth about his suffering and was the only one to understand and believe that he was not at fault. He was recruited for the student council soon after for his data analysis and processing skills. Trivia * Ishigami's long bangs serve as a physical barrier for him to not have to see things he doesn't want to, and are also a manifestation of his fear of others. * He has a keen sense in problem solving, as shown by him solving the mystery of why Nagisa Kashiwagi was mad at Tsubasa several times * He was terribly afraid of Kaguya Shinomiya and feared that she may one day kill him. * He likes Tsubame Koyasu from the cheering squad. * His LINE icon is an anime character. * He used to wear briefs but after the events of Chapter 70 he has decided to wear boxers instead. Navigation Category:Male Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Student Council